Velvet Lips
by Lucicelo
Summary: Igarashi and Nanashima end up having an unexpected kiss during a party.


Grimacing at the clothing shoved into his arms, Nanashima kept his commentary to himself. Then again, he agreed on attending a party when Igarashi offered dinner for two weeks. In a way, he agreed with his best friend about his sudden hermit habits. When he entered university, he studied and used his free time on enjoyable hobbies: gaming and sleeping the day away. Not to say he didn't socialize, but he kept to himself whenever he found the chance.

In a way, he became somewhat like Kae. She holed herself into her room whenever she got into a new anime. In between her studies, she worked on fanfiction. Long novels worth of fanfiction. He imagined her smug smile at his predicament. Having ragged on her in high school, she had a right to shove it back into his face. After teasing him a bit, she offered him advice so he didn't burn himself out.

She treated him with better kindness than he ever treated her.

Inspecting Igarashi, his friend went all out and dressed to impress. Earlier in the afternoon, he showered, styled his hair, and spritz on some cologne. Overall, Nanashima imagined different girls flocking to Igarashi and giving out their numbers in droves.

Igarashi flicked him on the forehead and turned to leave the room. "Don't take too long. We have to leave in twenty minutes."

Nanashima stuck his tongue out at Igarashi's retreating back. "I'm not like your perfumed ass. I'll get ready real fast."

"Yeah, yeah."

Nanashima changed out of his clothes into the buttoned up shirt and dark jeans given to him. He picked out a nice jacket from his closet and thought about his sneakers from the shoe rack to complete the look. He went into the bathroom and shuffled his hair to the side. Nothing to show that he put any work in his appearance.

True to his word, he appeared in their small living room with time to spare, Igarashi nodded in approval. "Told you I was fast." Nanashima jeered.

Igarashi shook his head in amusement. "Never doubted you." Checking the time on his cellphone, he walked toward the entrance. "Ready to go?"

Nanashima patted himself and swore under his breath. "I forgot my wallet. Be right back." He ran back to his bedroom and snatched up his wallet. He ran up to the front area and waited on Igarashi to move out the way. Once Igarashi put on his shoes, Nanashima followed suit. Walking out the apartment, Nanashima made sure the door was locked before they left.

During their journey, Igarashi talked him about the location of the party. A good ten minute walk from their apartment near a shopping complex. Hearing the address, Nanashima kept this in mind as he checked the street signs.

"Wait, who's going to be there?" Nanashima kicked a rock toward the left. "I'm not going to be making awkward conversation with strangers."

Igarashi assured him. "Don't worry about it. A lot of our high school and college classmates are going to be there."

"Cool." Nanashima peeked at the street sign and commented. "We're close right?"

"Yup." Igarashi lead them down the right direction and pointed out a high rise building.

Nanashima whistled. " _Damn._ Is the guy loaded or something?"

"Something like that. I think he lives with his parents, but they work abroad often enough that he hosts all these parties." Igarashi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just lucky someone invited me or I wouldn't have known about it."

Making their way through the front doors, Igarashi looked at his phone for the right floor before they entered the elevator. Getting out the right floor, they were greeted by an old high school classmate who stood at the front door. Shuffling them inside, cups of alcohol were shoved into their hands. It didn't take long for them to separate in order to speak to certain people.

Throughout the whole party, Nanashima bonded with old and newer friends while meeting new acquaintances through their introductions. Glad to have been forced to the party, he mingled between different groups of people. He flirted with cute girls and played along with some of the men. Accepting different glasses with alcohol, he gulped them down without prompting.

Sometime during the party, he saw Igarashi speaking to an overly affectionate girl. Thinking nothing of it, he turned away from him, continuing his conversation with a new friend. When a hand gripped his shoulder, he turned around, ready to either greet someone or shove them off.

Seeing Igarashi's swaying form, he asked him. "What's up? Ready to go or something?"

To his shock, Igarashi grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Time passed since his last kiss, adding in the alcohol, Nanashima melted in Igarashi's arms. He saw the shocked expression from the new friend, but paid focus on Igarashi instead. Walking backwards, his back hit the wall, making it impossible for him to escape. Bodies molded together, leaving no room between them. Fingers digging into his back, he relished in the contact of their lips.

Turning his head to the side, Igarashi deepened their kiss while their hands wandered all over one another. Grinning into the kiss, he rubbed his knee in between Igarashi's knees, making him groan into his mouth.

In the background, he heard the girls squealing and commenting about the hotness. Awkward words came from some of the guys, others laughed at their alcoholic actions.

When he woke up in Igarashi's arms, he blamed everything on the alcohol.

To their shared embarrassment, Kae sent them multiple photos. In most of them, their collective slobber trailed in the corners of their lips. Someone at the party took the chance and snapped the whole event for their enjoyment.


End file.
